nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Chunin Match Six: Yu Vs Nakara
'Participants' Nakara Haruno, Yu Geikami Proctor: Haven 'Title: Chunin Match Six: Yu Vs. Nakara' Kaiiaki:-Today was a nerve wrecking day for the young Nakara Haruno. Her day to fight in the chunin exams. It was the day to prove herself to everyone around. She had been waiting for this chance, each day of her training. She never gave in, or took the easy route. Her heart and soul was put into every single mission, training session, and spar that she had been in since earning the right to call herself a genin. It didn’t matter how silly the mission, or spar managed to be, she always did her best. There was something she had to prove. She had to prove her strength to others, but mainly, it was to prove herself to her family. Being adopted as the Amekage’s and Su-kage’s daughter meant a lot of expectations. People were going to expect her to be very strong, and intelligent. Not only was she the adopted daughter of the Uzumaki, she was also the leader of Team Four. The four pillars or four horsemen. Her teammates expected a lot out of her. That’s how Nakara felt at least. There had been a proficiency test not so long ago, the test to see who would be the best leader for the team. Nakara had fought long and hard in those tests against her teammates. They were fights she had done her absolute best to win. The first one had been an absolute win, the second; a draw. Although the second fight had been a draw, she was still chosen to lead Team Four. She was proud to lead them. It may be stressful sometimes, and she may not make the best decisions at times. But nonetheless, she felt proud and honored to lead the team. It was a lot to live up to, and Nakara hoped that she was doing well already, like others had told her so. It was expected of her from her parents to participate in these exams. They trusted her, they had seen her strengths and weaknesses, and they still believed in her. Letting either of them down was not an option. As she arrived in the Valley of the End between the Sound and the former Land of Fire village, she viewed the area nervously. The area was coated with different shades of green from the surrounding trees and shrubbery. The ground surrounding the small lake was blanketed with richly colored emerald green grass. It was about the length up to her ankles, strangely low for an area that was seemingly uninhabited and rarely visited. The trees around the area were tall, much taller than the small and petite 11 year old Nakara. They were not distributed along the forested area as richly, but there was still enough to take advantage of. That was one thing about Nakara, she liked to use her environment to her surroundings, and when she did, it did not fail in assisting her. As for the lake of the area, it was seemingly small compared to that of Amegakure falls. A lot smaller actually. The waterfalls that streamed from above poured down into the lake with an almighty roar. It wasn’t enough to hinder Nakara’s hearing even slightly, unlike it did back at the Amegakure falls. There were so many waterfalls there it was hard to hear where your opponent was going to be going next. Nakara shook her head back and forth, the concentration was this field now. This was where she would be fighting today. Before Nakara made her move to stand by the proctor and begin the match. She re-checked her weaponry, making sure everything was intact before she begun. On her right now was her 5 kunai, 6 shuriken, 1 flash bomb, 5 senbon, and 1 senbon. She then tapped her gourd that was strapped unto her right thigh with her right hand. “Yup, I am good to go.” Now upon Nakara’s face was a serious expression, she would not go down in this fight. She had worked way too hard for this and was not going to go down this early in the game. Nakara glanced over at her comrades, giving then a small smile. “I love you all so much…” the whispered words drew out from her small delicate lips. It was best to tell loved ones that you love them all the time. Because if one did not do such a thing, they might come to regret it in the end. You never know when you would lose a loved one. Nakara did not want to take that chance. Another quick glance was thrown at all her friends and family surrounding her. It warmed her heart to see them all supporting her like this. That would give her the strength that she needed to go through with the fight. Nakara then turned her head to look down to the arena area, but before she pounced down, she focused a small amount of chakra into the soles of her feet. The chakra was just her usual chakra, nothing fancy yet. It would move down her chakra network in a small amount, spreading throughout the bottoms of her feet. It was being distributed in that small and even amount, in a smooth layer beneath the soles of her feet. This would bring her the appropriate amount, enough to walk upon the waters of the lake without having any problem. This technique was particularly easy for Nakara. Haruno were usually known as great chakra manipulators, which gave them a good advantage over opponents. It meant that they could waste less chakra than others. Hyuuga also seem to have the gift of chakra manipulation as Nakara recalled the times of her sparring with her Hyuuga teammate. Those days seemed so far away into the past now…Nakara shook her head back and forth, bringing herself out of her thoughts so she could land upon the water below. Her feet hit the water gracefully, as if she was a small pink kitten landing upon the ground after jumping out of a tree. She smiled briefly at that, her small and flexible frame was useful in most situations. It might even prove useful in this fight. After she landed, she walked towards the proctor, listening to his words intently. Of course she wouldn’t want to give up the fight. Not now. Not when she had worked so hard to achieve this level of strength. She would have to tone down the ferocity of her attacks, because she did not want to kill her fellow Amegakure ninja. Although, she wouldn’t take it easy on him, not a bit. Right now, he was what threatened to take her place being a chunnin. “No…I will not be the little girl in this fight.” Nakara said this through gritted teeth, in almost a snarl. She was tired of being counted out, being the weak one. No. “NOT ANYMORE!!!” Nakara cried this out with a determined voice as she pounced back away from her opponent to land at a distance of 40 feet. At this proximity, she was perfectly set to either attack or defends effectively. She then pulled out a kunai with her right hand, holding it out in front of her body defensively, awaiting his first move on her.- Ccdov:-Yu realized that he could not take her lightly he heard about team four’s strength as they were called the four horsemen. He had to play her like a game of chess, even though he was not good at the game in the first place. He took a quick glance of his surroundings, being surrounded by water he had to make sure all his of his attacks and his skills were used to the fullest. “Ok! Let’s rock!” he screamed out to the top of his lungs. As the paper started to show on his face he quickly made paper kunai’s from his hands, he charged towards Naraka making sure to put chakra into each step or he’ll fall into water that stands below him. Yu stood about 10 feet away from her and threw the kunai directly towards her legs to try and throw her off balance he get closer and closer then attempt to throw a 1-2-3 combination of 2 jabs and a uppercut to drop her into the water below. – Kaiiaki: Kaiiaki:-Nakara uttered a slight laugh at Yu’s sudden ferocity in his words. He certainly seemed ready to pour on the steam. Just to see that, it made her happy. To see someone just as fired up as she was, especially him, it was unusual. She hadn’t seen this side of him before in the village. But she was glad to see he was getting into the fight and was serious about it. “Alrighty! Let’s go!!” While he was running towards her, she attached a paper bomb to the kunai that was held in her right hand. Before she knew it, she felt a slight pinch and pain that followed. Something had grazed the side of her left leg, right on the medial portion of the gastrocnemius. Nakara bit her tongue to concentrate the pain elsewhere. This wasn’t the time to give into the pain. She allowed him to gain some distance on her, thinking to herself that he wasn’t smart to try and gain some distance on her. Not wasting any more time, when he had gained some distance and was aiming jabs at her, which she weaved through easily, ducking her head and moving to the side when appropriate, she flung the kunai with the paper bomb attached to it right at his feet, which was now in close proximity towards her. She then flipped through the air while activating the hand sign to activate the paper bomb coming straight towards his feet. Nakara landed upon the water at a distance of 40 feet in the southwest direction from Yu. This seemed like a safe enough distance away just in case her massive blows to Yu were successful. With the kunai being aimed at such a close proximity and leaving little time for any hand signs to be activated, it would be extremely hard for anyone to dodge even such a simple move as this. – Ccdov:-Yu was hit by the paper bomb that exploded and aimed for his feet .The tag hit Yu but he lost his left leg in the process; he flew into the air for a split second before plummeting into the water below. While in the water he floated for a while and thought about how about what he could do next. “Great I’m burned and floating… I have limited attacks now… wait… I know what I can do….even though I only have a leg left…. Damn it!!!!” Yu realized he had paper bombs himself and he a few justu he could use to end the fight in 5 turns or more. He knew that he had to open his Wings to get a better chance of winning the second round fight but he had to do it. As the smoke cleared, Yu stood up with one leg left due to Naraka attack. He had to make his move now and try to fight on with one leg; He did a few hand signals -Horse,Dog,Horse- “Origami wings: Release!” As his wings appeared on his back he took flight above the area ready for Naraka next attack. “Bring it on. I’m not going down without a fight; you’ll have to kill me in this fight to beat me.” He said with a deranged look on his face.- Kelcius:~Kelcius shot out of the stands with blinding speed. He knew his blood loss would be far too great to let them continue. His eyes gazed upward not knowing if the young man could be in shock. He saw blood falling from his torn flesh spreading it everywhere. Kelcius came near to the spot where he had lifted off still on the bank; he kneeled down and placed his hands on the ground. The ground around him started to rumble and vines shot up towards the injured used in the air. The vines wrapped around his wings torso and special attention was given to wrap around his leg. The vines squeezed especially hard to cut off the circulation and blood flow so that he would buy his wife sometime to use her special medical powers to save him from bleeding to death. As Kelcius looked up some of the water was tainted with blood and looked eerie. The vines snapped closed on their target and started to pull him back down to the ground. There was obvious struggling but no escaping the multitude of vines that had encased him. As he was being pulled down, Kelcius turned him upside down so the gravity would keep the blood from exiting the body quicker. Any few seconds were precious if he could buy them. "Great" he thought to himself I show up and this happens, there's got to be better entertainment elsewhere. As he finally stood up the boy not 6 feet away from him he turned to look at his wife fully expecting her to be already prepared to meet this challenge ~ Haven:-Haven was already at Kelcius' side before the young man was brought to the edge of the lake, her hands lit with a soft green glow and motioned for Kel to settle him on the grass before them, "Keep his leg up for me" She stated and as he placed him down she quickly placed her hands close to the stump where the child’s leg use to be. Kel was right, these children knew the power of a paper bomb, it should have never been used in the first place in an exam like this, but who was she to make up the rules on what they could and couldn't use. Regardless, she was dedicating her complete attention now to cauterizing the ends of any major veins, she focused for a brief moment on the water beside them, concentrating a bit of her chakra to create a small vortex in the water and funnel it against the skin to clear away the blood as keep any loitering germs from getting in and causing infection. After a nearly ten minutes of heated chakra control against the remaining veins she had successfully cut off the bleeding. His leg was beginning to bruise though and he had definitely lost a bit of blood, He needed to get to the hospital- Kelcius:~Kelcius carefully unwrapped the binds from the injured. His leg, now stable but still needing medical attention would be more apt for success at the hospital, the trick was to get him there in blinding speed. He could divide the land, but that was just a bit too extreme. Instead his foot touched the ground underneath the child. Along coffin of wood grew up and around the patient and encased him entirely. He looked up at his wife and nodded ~"I will give him back to the hospital, he should be prepped and ready for you when you make it there." ~With that Kelcius laid his hands on the wood coffin and with gentle pressure he pushed it back into the earth where it would be transported to the entrance of the Amegakure medical facility~ Haven: -Haven arrived not too long after leaving the Valley of the End, having sprinted as quickly as she could to make sure could get what she needed done for the young man. It was unfortunate, these exams weren't meant to be so detrimental. As she shot into the gates and towards the hospital she saw the wooden coffin where Kel had sent it to, right out front. As she came upon it she knealt down and touched the top of the wood with her left hand that still had a green glow to it, just gently disrupting the chakra flow and allowing it to disperse the jutsu- Kelcius: ~ he wasn't too far behind and when he ran up behind her she had already pushed the wood back. he ran into the building and called out a couple of nurses, one that was sitting at the desk and another who was inside the closest room to the left, both rushing out with a stretcher once he directed them to bring it. He helped them get the injured boy onto the mobile bed and through the door, following them into the room and helping the nurses make him comfortable~ Haven: -Haven came in and went directly to the supply closet, pulling out the things he'd be needing and handing them to a third nurse who was behind. Blankets, gauze, alcohol pads. She followed the nurse into the room where Kel and the other ladies had put the boy on the bed and asked calmly, "Can you tell me your blood type hun?" She knew he was probably in shock or nearly unconscious but it was imperitive that they know, one of the ladies standing next to the bed with a clip board and scribbling information onto it- Haven: -After waiting a moment and getting no response from the young man she asked one of the nurses to bring her an tester strip, something they used to determine the blood type of an individual by placing a sample of the blood onto a strip of paper that turned a certain color, similar to the papers that could distinguish the type of chakra someone had. When the woman returned, Haven had a small cotton tipped stick pressed against the saturated cloth of Yu's pants, the cotton swab red. She turned and placed the swab onto the paper and pressed it, pushing it to make sure the blood transfered. In a little under a minute, the the paper turned blue and she turned towards the nearest nurse, "Get me four bags of A type blood" As the nurse left, she looked over the Kelcius and asked, "Can you prepare him a temporary limb?" Kelcius: "Yes, I'll get started on that" ~He turned and left the room and made his way out to the lobby~ Haven: -Haven nodded and slipped a pair of latex gloves onto her hands, pulling away the shredded material of his pants to his upper thigh and took one of the UV needles from the small metal rolling table beside her. She popped the top, revealing the thin, hollow needle and after one of the nurses finished rubbing an alcohol pad against his skin to clean the area, she gently pushed it into the flesh and reached over towards the tube that extended from the bad of 'A' blood the second nurse was placing onto the UV stand. He was going to be alright, his leg was gone, but they had been working on a medical breakthrough that would possibly get him a new leg. For now, he'd need to rest though. She sighed. It was unfortunate indeed. As two of the nurses left, the third was helping Haven clean the area of the wound and making sure his temperature was stable. The child didn't win the match, but at least he kept his life- "Keep an eye on his vitals" She said to the nurse, the lady nodding and continued to tend to him- Kelcius: ~the exit doors slid open, Kelcius move through them. The smell of rubbing alcohol sanitation chemicals and everything in between that needed to make the hospital a clean environment faded into the smell of the outside Zen garden that had been planted outside the hospital for patient’s mental wellness. He walked over to one of the trees that were standing strong near the fountain. It was an interesting day to say the least, this was an unfortunate accident. The appropriate actions would be taken however the more pressing moments at hand was to make an artificial limb. He placed both of his hands on the rough bark of the tree. There was a bulge at first and then the bark cracked and clean wood was ejected from the tree. Kelcius hands withdrew from the tree's trunk and caught the wood that had been given to him from the tree. He molded the word as a potter would a piece of clay. He sculpted the toes to have flexibility, and the ankle he put on a ball joint so to make them easier to walk. Then the kneecap was constructed on a bigger ball joint that moved forwards and backwards side to side. With the leg finished he propped it underneath his arm and walked back into the hospital. He made his way up to Yu's room and still a leg up in a corner on the far side of the room. He looked at the young man on the bed resting from his ordeal and slipped out quietly, silently walking down the hall ~ 'End Results:' Yu ended up taking a exposive tag explosion full on making him lose his leg in turn havning the match being called giving Nakara the win